Always Have, Always Will
by nightloq
Summary: Megan/Puck short one-shot. This is pure romance, for all you Megan Puck shippers (will probably contain a lot of fluffy writing, which I am not ashamed to admit) . "You're everything I always wanted. Everything. Now, before, tomorrow, you'll always be my Meghan- my perfect other half."


_hey, guys. this is just a megan/puck head canon- just a short thing written on a long car drive :D_  
_all comments and criticism will be gladly accepted (:  
may or may not continue, it depends?_

* * *

**Always Have, Always Will**

I pushed the silky, pearly-white sheets away as I sat down on the bed, with a plate full of breakfast balancing precariously on my lap. I didn't want to spill any food on the bed and risk Leanansidhe's wrath, so I figured that I better keep the expensive sheets away from my accident prone hands.

The delicious aroma of food wafting through my nose stole the breath from my lungs, reminding me of all the meals that I've missed these past few days. I was just about to start on a flaky croissant when heard a knock on the door. My brow furrowed in confusion. _Who was it?_ I haven't seen anyone in these last few days, Puck being away pulling pranks on Leanansidhe's redcaps and stealing from the kitchen, and Ironhorse stuck in his room, pacing about in frustration and ranting about going outside and somehow finding the Scepter ourselves.

"Come in," I called. God, if it was Grim, I swear I'll tear him to pieces.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a grinning Puck.

"Hey, Princess," he smiled, leaning against the door frame. The light from the corridor outside casted a gold outline on his lanky body, causing his red hair to light up like flames. "What, didn''t want people see your bed-head at breakfast, so you snuck off to your room to eat?"

I threw my croissant at him, and discreetly smoothed down my messy hair. Puck grinned like a fox.

"Aw, come on. I like it. It makes you look mysterious. Wild. Sexy." he gave me a wink and sat down on my bed.

"No," I said, playfully whacking him on the shoulder. "I was avoiding Grim. He's getting on my nerves. He acts like he knows everything, but when I ask him to help me solve this stupid code, he tells me 'It's in your blood, Meghan,'" I mimicked his low, growly voice.

Puck shrugged. "You know Grim. He'll get impatient, and do it himself soon enough. But, Princess," he turned, putting the full intensity of his burning green eyes on me. "I know you can do it. I believe in you. Always have, always will." he stared at me for a moment, and just for a second I saw a flash of emotion on his face, but he turned away before I could identify it.

"Puck..." I said softly, leaning my face towards his. "What's wrong?"

He stiffened, and I almost gasped when saw his expression. He was in pain. He looked me with tortured eyes, the eyes of a man whose heart was breaking in two.

Looking in his eyes, I saw that he loved me, and it was tearing him apart- and it was all my fault.

"Oh, Puck," I murmured, placing my hand on his face. His torn expression vanished at the pain in my voice, and he forced his face into his trademark grin. It was off, though, and looked like it took a lot of effort to maintain.

He lay back on my bed and folded his arms above his head.

"Well," Puck said, giving a wide - and obviously fake - yawn.

"I'm beat. You don't mind if I rest here a while, do you, Princess?" he said, closing his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow and placed the plate of food on my bedside table. I couldn't get the image of his torn expression out of my head. I propped myself up on my elbows next to him, and said, "Funny," I lowered my face to his. "You just slept all day yesterday, and you're still tired? Lazybones."

He laughed and fluttered open his eyes. He was about to say something, but stopped, when he realised how close I was to him. I could feel his warm breath stirring the strands of blonde hair that escaped from my braid and I could hear his heart beating quickly in his chest.

"Meghan," Puck whispered, his voice uncharacteristically soft. The tenderness in his expression reminded me of Ash, and my heart constricted painfully. I quickly sat up, and looked away.

"Princess- wait, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Puck trailed off, sitting up.

I waved his apology away. "It's not your fault, Puck. I shouldn't have done that in the first place." I said firmly.

But, the truth was that I didn't want to give Puck someone who was broken; someone who knows that a piece of their heart will always belong to Ash. I am shattered and heartbroken beyond repair, and Puck deserves better than my mangled, badly stitched-up heart.

I turned Puck again, and he looked up at me, as if he could read my thoughts, his face softened, his dark lashes framing his emerald eyes like curtains. "Look, Princess," he said, raking a hand through his already tousled hair. "I know that you know that I have..." Puck bit his lip. "Feelings for you. And I just want to let you know that it's okay if you don't love me back. I don't want to pressure you into loving me, because I know it's never going to happen. Ever. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll always just be a friend to you and I-" he broke off, his voice trembling.

My heart broke. "_Puck_," I said softly. ignoring the tears threatening to well up in my eyes.

"Do you love me, Meghan?" he asked, his scorching green gaze holding mine.

Puck. Robbie. Robin. The boy who has been my best friend since forever, who held me when I cried, who cheered me up with a joke, who lit up the whole room with just a smile. He stuck through my love for Ash with a forced smile, because he loves me. He'd throw away his life, he'd follow me to the ends of the earth and back, he'd betray his court, with no regrets; for me. How could I not love him?

"Yes," I smiled. "_Yes_. Always have, always will."

Puck widened his eyes. He obviously had not expected that answer. "But...why won't you kiss me?" he asked, confused. But the old sparkle was there again in his eyes, and his face was lit up- in newfound hope.

I lowered my gaze. "I don't deserve you. You're too good for me- I'm broken, and I don't want to be a burden for you. I'll just disappoint you." I admitted.

Puck's eyes flashed and he drew me close, pressing his mouth against my hair, sending little shivers of pleasure down my back.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again. Meghan," he said, almost angrily, and leaned away slightly, so he could look me in the eyes."You're everything I always wanted. _Everything_. Now, before, tomorrow, you'll always be my Meghan- my perfect other half."

He smiled at me, and I slanted my mouth up and pressed it to his. He gasped against my mouth and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, making the space between us almost non-existent. I knotted my hands in his silky, flame coloured hair, and kissed Puck's neck, making him moan in pleasure. His touch was electric, it sent shivers through my veins and butterflies exploded in my stomach. I wanted nothing more than him, him, him. Time stood still- time did not was no one else but, him, me, the feel of his body against mine, and this kiss. I pressed my mouth to his collarbone, the corner of his mouth, his lips. He tightened his grip on my waist, and opened his mouth under mine. I kissed him until I was left gasping for breath and pulled away. I was shaking with passion and desire. My eyes met Puck's and I whispered, " I love you."

He pulled me against him, gentle now, pressed his lips to the line of my throat, and murmured, "I love you, too." His breath was soft and hot against my skin, and he brushed his lips against my mouth, one last time- a butterfly kiss, gentle and beautiful, speaking of promises and protection, forever and eternity. I laid my head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him; forest, sunlight, fresh air. Puck.

We sat like that for a long time, my head against his shoulder, his arms around my waist, holding me. And for the first time in a long time, Ash was pushed out of my head and forgotten. I didn't know what was coming, but I didn't care. My future had always been right in front of me, and I'd never noticed. And since I've finally got it, I'll never let it go. Nobody will take my Puck away from me.

_Let them come_, I thought. Let them come.

* * *

_thanks for reading :D_  
_it'd be amazing if you could suggest some improvements so i can make my writing better (:_


End file.
